The present invention relates to methods and devices for collecting separate components of whole blood.
Platelets have been known to play critical roles in hemostasis and wound healing through a multitude of complex biological functions and interactions. In clinical applications, platelets are used in elevated concentrations known as platelet rich plasma (PRP).